Couch Cushions
by Jewels12
Summary: OneShot set during 'The Fundamental Things Apply.' Luke and Lorelai have a truly ENJOYABLE movie night! And let's not forget the toothbrushing party! Read On!


**Title:** Couch Cushions

**Disclaimer: **I own a cat, a bike and an insane addiction to peanut butter…but that's about it!

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! I'm back and better than ever with my third story! This is the first one-shot I've ever attempted, but it wont be the last! It's been fun! ENJOY!

_Movie Night_ – A.K.A: Luke's Initiation to the 'big screen' (Seriously though, has he been living in a cave or what?)

The two friends had relaxed into the cushions of the Gilmore couch. The food provided by the diner owner himself was being eaten with great pace, the 'movie night rules' had been explained _in depth_ and Luke was having second thoughts about his decision to endure this torture. Everything was going according to plan. At long last, Lorelai allowed them transport into the wonderful world of Casablanca. Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman lit up the screen and truly captivated their audience.

This felt right. This felt comfortable. Lorelai and Luke were thoroughly enjoying each other's company, stealing sidelong glances from time to time. The movie wasn't too bad either. Unfortunately, the shrill ring of the telephone shook them from their peaceful reverie.

Lorelai reluctantly stood up and walked toward the annoying contraption.

"Where do you think you're going?" A perturbed Luke questioned.

"Answering the phone." Lorelai stated the obvious.

"Aren't you forgetting something, i.e. the movie rules!"

"It could be Rory!"

"We're losing the 'flow!'"

Lorelai ignored him as she picked up the receiver. "Lorelai here."

"Mom, hey – can you talk for a sec?" Rory sounded slightly unnerved.

"Yeah sure hon. What's up?" Lorelai walked toward the kitchen to refill her drink, but mostly to get away from Luke and the faces he was making at her.

Several minutes later Lorelai returned to her seat next to Luke, two more beers in hand. This time she sat a fraction of an inch closer to him, both seemed happy to note. Lorelai shifted for a few moments, shuffling about, wringing her hands and tapping her feet. Luke knew the drill.

He paused the movie and looked to Lorelai. "Ok, spill."

Lorelai was delighted to have his full attention. "Well, that was Rory. She's on a date tonight and things aren't going so well."

"Dating is the worst." Luke cut in.

"Yeah, but it's the only way to get to know your potential partner, barring a mail-order bride of course."

"There's the gut. I can tell if I'm comfortable with someone within seconds of meeting them. I feel it here." Luke pointed to his abdomen. "I felt it with Rachel. I felt it with Nicole. I was immediately relaxed."

"You've got the gut thing." Lorelai echoed.

"I've got the gut thing." Luke agreed.

They were comfortably silent for a moment. Luke's finger hovered over the 'play' button. Lorelai was deep in thought.

"What about me?" She treaded carefully.

Luke set the remote control down on the table in front of him. "What about you?" He feared this conversation was heading into forbidden territory.

"Did you feel anything with me?" This wasn't simply curiosity speaking.

Luke paused for a length of time, needlessly deliberating his answer and thus creating a most uncomfortable silence. "I feel it everyday," he finally and rather confidently concluded.

Lorelai shook her head in disbelief. Her stomach was engaged in a beautiful butterfly dance. Her eyes were glazed over in a wondrous, almost lustful hue, gazing at the man sitting before her. She forced open her mouth, desperate to alleviate the nervous tension, and again, as if on cue, the incessant ring of the phone interrupted.

"Uh, I should get that." Lorelai stood up once more, this time feeling quite guilty for doing so.

Luke rolled his eyes in frustration and leaned further back into the cushions. Why did it have to be so hard? He listened as Lorelai spoke so energetically and ostentatiously into the phone. She had so much personality, she was such a light. How could anyone not be in love with this woman? Luke cut-short his eavesdropping and retrieved the remote control, resuming the movie.

"Oh, ok hon that sounds fine. I'll see you tomorrow then. Me too. Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone and programmed it to connect directly to the answering machine. There would be no more disruptions tonight damn it.

"Um, that was Rory again. She's going to crash at Lane's and we're all going to meet for breakfast in the morning at Luke's…well at your place. Well 'we' as in Rory and Lane and myself. But you're going to be there anyway, so technically 'we' could mean 'you' by extension…"

"You're babbling," Luke interrupted. He graciously paused the movie for a second time that evening.

"Sorry," she apologized as she sat down next to him once more.

"Don't be." Luke smiled. "I like it when you babble."

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai laughed, "What else do you like?" She flirted.

"I like how you drink endless amounts of coffee, eat like the apocalypse is upon us and shop as though our entire economy is about to collapse." Luke smirked.

"Oh, so you were being sarcastic?" Lorelai whined.

"The babbling I can live with." Luke teased.

"I'll alert the media." she poked back.

At some point during this inane conversation, Luke and Lorelai had ended up moving incredibly near to each other. Until now they had failed to notice their close proximity. Something about the night was affecting them. Perhaps there was a full moon. Perhaps it was the alcohol. Yes, undoubtedly the alcohol.

Luke was the first to make a move. He was a man after all. He took hold of Lorelai's hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "Lorelai, I want you to know how much I care about you. I always have. You are an amazing woman. The most amazing woman I'll ever know."

Lorelai blushed, her eyes moist with appreciation. "Luke, I don't…you don't need to say those things. You're far too good to me." He gently slid one hand up to her waist, his other tracing her youthful face. Lorelai was having trouble forming coherent thoughts. "I'm feeling light headed," she fruitlessly sighed. Luke's arms encircled her slender body. "Maybe we should see how the rest of the movie turns out," she really didn't give a damn. She'd seen it 27 times before. Luke continued to nuzzle against her skin, furthering himself upon her. She was beginning to lose her mind. "How can this be happening to me?" Lorelai barely whispered as Luke softly kissed her neck. She moaned with pleasure as his tongue accompanied his sensual lips. She was powerless and enjoyed every minute of it, falling helplessly into the arms of her diner man. Luke slowly guided Lorelai's head down to the arm of the couch. He carefully moved his legs around her, inadvertently brushing the 'play' button of the remote with his knee. Suddenly the sounds of Casablanca echoed throughout the room, causing Lorelai to jolt upright in utter surprise, hitting Luke's head with hers in the process. Both parties protested in pain as a result of the trauma.

They were back to sitting on opposite sides of the couch, trying to alleviate the discomfort by massaging their poor skulls. The stars would disappear in time.

"Why did you do that?" Lorelai shouted angrily at Luke.

"Why did _I_ do that?" Luke bitterly returned. "You're the one who shot up like a 'Jack in the Box!'"

"Well, maybe we should just watch the movie and get it over with, so we don't have to deal with anymore unexpected interruptions!" Lorelai reasoned.

"Fine, but you stay where you are. Another hit like that might cause permanent damage!" Luke warned.

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh. And again they settled into the cushions and returned their gaze to the television. Realistically, Luke knew he couldn't keep away from her for long. Within minutes he was at her side, moving closer by the second.

The movie ended with Luke lying with his back to the cushions, his arms draped around Lorelai who was nestled firmly in front of him. They were both having a hell of a time keeping their eyes open. Fatigue had reared its ugly head and both were sinking fast into the depths of dreamland. There would be some sweet dreams tonight, I assure you! Finally, their heads collapsed in rhythm as they drifted off to sleep.

The morning sun brought with it an enchanting glow, lighting up the entire Gilmore household with ease. Lorelai was the first to stir. As she began to register her whereabouts, she noticed a large manly hand resting upon her breast. She was afraid if she moved it that she'd wake him. Well, in all honesty, she didn't half mind his hand being there in the first place. As Luke shifted in his sleep he pushed into her breast forcing a moan to escape from Lorelai. She inwardly scolded herself for being such a hormonal ass. Luke awoke to her pleasure-filled sound, utterly elated by the body lying next to him. He was so sure it had been a dream, but now he understood the realness of it all. As Luke fully regained consciousness, he realized the placement of his hand and withdrew it immediately, startling and somewhat disappointing his couch mate.

"Sorry," Luke guiltily whispered to Lorelai.

"It's ok," Lorelai laughed. "Sometimes those hands have a mind of their own." She turned to face him and was astonished by how comfortable she felt in his arms.

"Morning," Luke smiled.

"Back atcha!" Lorelai returned. She moved closer, her lips only meters from his.

Luke leaned over her at the same time. Those two crazy lovebirds had simultaneously forgotten about how small that couch really was. Just as their lips met, they tumbled into a heap on the floor, again wincing in pain.

"Oh my god! What is with us?" Lorelai shouted in complete frustration.

Luke laughed a little, "Do you have a toothbrush I can use?"

"Welcome Mr. 'change the subject!'" Lorelai stared at him in sheer confusion.

"I'm sorry I care about my dental hygiene!" Luke defended himself.

"You can use my toothbrush." Lorelai offered

"Uh, well – you…" He didn't like the sound of that offer.

"You object to using my toothbrush?"

"Er, no, I just…" He was becoming an exquisite shade of red.

"Relax, there's a brand new toothbrush in the bathroom across from Rory's room." She loved yanking his chain. Dirty!

"It's pink isn't it?" He knew her too well.

"Like cotton candy."

"I'll be back in a minute." He surrendered to the pink.

"Don't forget to floss! It's Barbie floss!" Lorelai gleefully shouted after the exasperated man.

Lorelai busied herself with her own hygiene needs and they met back in the room where it all started about 10 minutes later.

"So," started Lorelai.

"So," echoed Luke.

"This thing, you and me…it's a good thing, right?" Lorelai waited in nervous anticipation for his answer.

Luke smiled lovingly into her eyes. "It's a very good thing.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and escorted them back to the couch, where they would try for a third time to make this work. He moved his head ever so carefully toward hers and kissed her gently at first, passion finally exceeding them. Their lips united in a fiery dance, their tongues entangled rhythmically. Luke pressed Lorelai hard into the cushions, grinding his body exquisitely against hers. They only stopped when a breath was imminent.

Lorelai looked adoringly at Luke, a smile spreading across her face.

"What are you thinking?" Luke curiously asked.

"I'm thinking I need to get a bigger couch!" They both laughed.

FIN

And that's all she wrote! Thanks for reading! Remember to Review!


End file.
